Discipline Points
Discipline Points or DCP are used as skill points in Dragon's Dogma. As players complete tasks, quests and hunt monsters in the fields or survive the horrors of the Night, they'll gain a set of experience that is meant for use to advance in any selected Vocations. Discipline Points aren't tied to any of specific vocation but instead to the character itself and can also be used to unlock access to vocations. Discipline Points Formula Discipline Points have a direct correlation to the amount of Experience points earned from a kill or quest. The following formula is the current speculation: The easiest way to know calculate how much Discipline Points received from an Experience gain is to multiply by 0.075 for anything over 1,000 Exp, 0.15 for anything between 101 and 1,000, and 0.375 for anything under 100. *For example, if the Arisen kills a beast that gives exactly 100 Experience, the amount of Discipline Points earned will be approximately 37-38(the equation would look like this 100 x 0.375 = 37.5) and so forth. Total Number of Discipline Points Required Farming Discipline Points Notes *Please note that this math is not confirmed 100%, but seems fairly close by all accounts of players who have attempted to find out the formula. *DCP gain is 'capped' at approximately 1,000 DCP per experience point gain. *With the release of Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, players have access to the DLC armor, Asura Armor. This armor increases damage taken and stamina consumption but, doubles Discipline Points earned in combat. *It has been confirmed using items such as Pilgrim's Charm or Veteran's Periapt affect Discipline gain. The multiplier is also applied to Discipline Point gain. This means that the Discipline gain is not based off the amount of Exp. earned after items are applied but rather is factored off of the based Exp. gain then multiplied by the coefficient. *It is also completely possible that DCP is a base amount for each creature and each quest. For example, while travelling alone players will gain more experience from slaying an enemy than when travelling with a party. In these instances, it has not been thoroughly tested if players will gain higher DCP with the higher Exp. **Testing: Soloing wolves for testing gave 98 xp and 32 DCP. Soloing normal Goblins is 127 xp and 36 DCP. Soloing Hobgoblin leaders is 1074 xp and 72 DCP. Soloing an unarmored cyclops is 7813 xp and 141 DCP. * The Gran Soren Cathedral area is the easiest place to farm Discipline Points for Vocation advancement in the entire game. In the Post-Game phase, Gran Soren soldiers spawn endlessly in pursuit of the Arisen upon entering the Noble Quarter. The Arisen should simply climb the right wall just before the cathedral entrance and let the pawns kill all the soldiers who spawn endlessly. The player may literally walk away from the game and come back in a few hours to find the current vocation maxed out to vocation rank 9. Gaining levels is possible with this technique, but it is much slower than gaining vocation rank. This technique should really be used specifically for growth in vocations the player simply does not wish to grind through to learn that vocation's augments and skills. ru:Очки дисциплины es:Puntos de Vocación Category:Concepts Category:Articles Containing Spoilers